wimpyland10fandomcom-20200214-history
Rowley Jefferson
"A butt can't be cute, it's a butt." :--''Rowley Jefferson'' Rowley Jefferson is Greg Heffley's best friend and is a major character in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. He has protective parents who aren't fond of Greg's behavior, assuming that he is a bad influence. He is often seen as an anti-hero in the series, despite being the main character's best friend, as he often does idiotic things to get Greg in trouble while he gets off scot-free. Despite this idiotic behavior, though, Rowley always wishes the best for everyone. PersonalityEdit Rowley is incredibly immature, as shown in Rodrick Rules. On his birthday, he gets a whole bunch of toys meant for children younger than him and a diary, titled "Sweet Secrets Diary," that was made for girls- however, he seems to be overjoyed by the presents. In a later scene, Greg looks at Rowley's "Sweet Secrets Diary", which he got beforehand in the book, and finds out he hardly puts anything "cool" in it; he doesn't even putGreg's name in it, which makes Greg wonder why he's even friends with him in the first place. Rowley's immaturity is once again shown in Dog Days. In that book, he chooses a box of chocolate-covered raisins over a trip to the grand championship of Twisted Wizard 2; Greg saw this as a complete and utter waste of time as Rowley ignored the opportunity to win a million dollars. Rowley, in some ways, is also very ridiculous; his stupidity often lands Greg up in trouble that would have never happened if Rowley hadn't been involved. Rowley is also shown to have a great interest in world travel, as according to Rodrick Rules and The Last Straw, Rowley has been to South America, Europe and Australia. Rowley has very little willpower up until Dog Days, since Greg could convince him to do almost anything that he told Rowley to do. Rowley has strange interests for his age and gender. Rowley is hooked into a European singer,Joshie, which Greg stated was for six-year old girls. Rowley has said in the first book that he likes a single-panel comic, "Li'l Cutie," which Greg despises. In Dog Days, it is shown that Rowley actually doesn't like video games that much and only plays them because Greg forces him to. AppearanceEdit Rowley appears to be wider than Greg. He has 7 strands of hair, sticking downwards in a curved way. Rowley has never appeared with his mouth closed, leaving him with an open happy face, or an open sad face. TriviaEdit *It is never revealed what country Rowley went to on his trip to South America in the main series, but the online book states that he went to Brazil for his trip to South America. Apparently, it is said in the movie that Rowley went to Guatemala. *Rowley is ironically older than Greg, as his birthday takes place during the first semester of school. Despite being the elder of the two friends, Rowley is often the one that shows immature behavior. *In the online book, Rowley is said to own a Playstation with 32 games. However, in the movie, Rowley is shown to have a Wii. *Rowley has visited numerous places - he has visited Europe, Australia, and South America. ReferencesEdit #↑ As his birthday takes place, presumably before Greg's, he has to be at least a year older than him.